


Dimitri Week Day 7: Free day

by LunaDreamyKingdom



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimileth child ocs, Dimitri Week 2020 (Fire Emblem), F/M, Family, Free Day Prompt, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, Light-Hearted, Married Couple, Snow, Snowball Fight, Takes place like decades after the war, dimileth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDreamyKingdom/pseuds/LunaDreamyKingdom
Summary: Summary: Dimitri’s cheeky children start a snowball fight distracting what was meant to be a walk with him, them and his beloved.(Takes place MANY years after the end of the war, where it’s certainly much more peaceful in Fodlan. Dimitri and Byleth are happily married and have two children at this point! Includes children ocs.)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Dimitri Week Day 7: Free day

It was a cold, snowy day in Faerghus for the royal family.

And the youngest of the two children, being her clumsy self, slipped on the snow while walking with her parents and older brother.

She let out a sudden and rather loud squeal in shock as she fell over which grabbed the attention of her parents and brother standing slightly ahead.

They didn’t hesitate to walk back and check on her.

She looked up and tried to get the snow out of her face and off of her winter clothes while still sitting on the ground and saw that her blonde hair was also covered in snow.

She put her hands on the snow as she tried to stand up by herself, then noticing something about the snow…she smiled in a sneaky way.

Her older brother crossed his arms while approaching her. “That must be- Bah!”

He was interrupted when a snow ball somehow plunged into his face out of nowhere.

He tried to get the snow out of his face while he heard some giggling coming from his little sister.

“Emelyn!” Byleth looked at her daughter which made her laugh change to a more nervous one.

Regardless, she still had lots of guts. “Mommy! I hear snowball fights are so much fun to play! Can we do-Hmm?”

She herself gets interrupted when a snowball is thrown right next to her but doesn’t touch her.

Emelyn laughed mockingly at her brother who missed throwing a snowball at her. “Ha you missed!”

She then poked her tongue out while continuing to taunt him.

Her brother didn’t have much of an expression but it wasn’t difficult to tell that he was definitely playing along with his little sister’s antics. “I won’t miss next time!”

“Only if you catch me dumb idiot which won’t happen.” She turned around while still laughing and tried to sprint away as her brother attempted to make another snowball.

“Emelyn! Do not call your brother an idi-” Dimitri attempted to scold Emelyn but failed due to his son chasing after her with a snowball calling out again.

“I will catch you!” Her brother made a subtle laugh.

She poked her tongue out again and tried to make another snowball as her brother played with her.

Dimitri sighed and crossed his arms. “Honestly… Julian and Emelyn need to work on their formality because I doubt that they would want to be frowned upon in public - especially as they are royalty…but”

His mouth shaped into a smile while watching his children being so playful with one another…

“Na-na-na-na-na you can’t get me…” Emelyn taunted her brother.

“I will!” Her brother, Julian responded.

Dimitri let out a soft chuckle, and spoke to Byleth. “There’s nothing I could change about them, I love them so much…”

Emelyn started to head towards her parents and even ran more quickly even though her brother was not holding any snowballs at that moment.

She stopped right in front of her parents and had a sparkle of hope in her eyes.

“Dada! Mama! Play with us!” Emelyn demanded with her arms raised in the air, high above her head.

“Or are you both just too...cowardly to try…?” Julian walked not far behind her and challenged his parents.

The young prince seemed to have no expression but in his green eyes, it was visible that he was being playfully mischievous.

Byleth raised her eyebrow at her son’s cheeky response while at the same time having a grin on her face. “Too cowardly huh?”

Both of the kids giggled.

Byleth made a snowball out of the snow and continued smiling at her children. “Of course we’ll join in but first…”

She lightly threw a snowball at her husband in a very playful way.

Dimitri turned his head towards her while the children were laughing at her action.

He chuckled until he felt another snowball get thrown on him by Emelyn.

She giggled so loudly that Dimitri just couldn’t help but join his beloved family.

“Come here you little rascals!” Dimitri laughed and lightly chased after them and Byleth.

He made a snowball and purposely missed his son.

His daughter got another throw in with her snowball hitting Julian, and Julian was focused on that - in fact the children were so focussed on throwing snowballs on each other they got distracted from their parents.

Dimitri heard Byleth run towards him and they both couldn’t help but laugh.

They turned towards each other and just felt so happy at that moment…

They got closer and both leaned in towards one another…

And finally gave each other a kiss…

“Ewwww!”

They both pulled away and turned towards their son who was disgusted. They burst out laughing at his reaction.

Emelyn made a snowball and playfully threw it at Byleth’s leg.

She and Dimitri made a different type of grin and went to play with them.

If only every day could be like this…

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And this is my last prompt chapter for Dimitri Week! I have admittedly wanted to write a family oneshot and I knew I couldn’t resist doing it for this free day prompt! I had so much fun writing this one! I’m sorry I know it’s a bit of an awkward theme but I really wanted to finish off Dimitri week with this one! And I had so much fun writing for this week honestly, I’m so happy I participated! I am admittedly sad that it’s over now though lol. But I will write more Dimileth prompts, snippets and whatnot because I love this ship so much and I love writing stories about them! I hope you all have an amazing day! Merry (somewhat belated) Christmas! (:


End file.
